Harry, Wolf, and the Order of the Phoenix
by The Sixth Kuchiki
Summary: Second book in series, first is A Twist in the Tail. Harry, Old friends, and new friends are back for more adventures! And this one might involve a small fight... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Harry, the Fire Demon, and the Order of the Phoenix**

_We left off in the last Fanfiction story. Harry was in Hogsmeade meeting Sirius. He met a Fire Wolf Demon called Analise, and both she and Sirius claimed that she was Sirius's Neice. After both witnessing Lord Voldemort's return to power, they became good friends. Harry also learned of a clan of five wolf demons who had the powers to control the five elements, called Elementas. As we start off in this story, it will be in Miss Analise Elementa's P.O.V._

_Analise's P.O.V_

I was at number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was also Sirius's inherited house. I heard Sirius knocking at my door.

"Analise! Get up! Good Lord, child! It's getting dark!" He yelled through the door.

"I'm turninh nocturnal." I half joked. I had been hanging around with Keela until 5 A.M this morning. He walked in.

"Last chance, Analise, or I will make you get up." He said. I just burrowed deeper into my bed. He walked over, grabbed the under sheet, pulled it, and made me hit the floor with a nice loud THUMP.

"OW! Sirius Orion Black! You will pay for that!" I said… He looked Serious. (No Pun Intended.)

"We need to go get Harry." He said.

"Why?"

"The reason doesn't matter. Get up, grab your broom and lets go." He said. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"Can't I just go into Full Demon form and travel?" Much easier on my part.

"Very well. Wait outside."He said as he walked out. I changed into a black shirt and jeans. I put on one of my favorite cloaks and put the hood up to hid my wolf ears. Ever since that blasted Death Eater cut it, I haven't been able to get it to grow. I slid my wand into a secret pocket in my cloak. I also put on the locket that let me talk to the other Elementas. The locket started to warm. I opened it and Keela's head popped into one of the mirrors. Keela had waist length white hair. Her hair had blue tips and blue streaks in it. Her eyes were an unnatural ocean gray. Every Elementa guarded a territory besides me, I was a free roamer. Keela guarded the West. She was also the Water Elementa.

"Keela I can't talk long. What did you need?" I said.

"Ramona just got here. Plus, I found a super strong growing charm from the West. It's pronounced Greldenalda. You can try it out." She said.

"Thanks. See you later." I said, closing the locket. Might as well use the charm. I took out my wand.

"Greldenalda." I said. Sure enough, my hair was now once again waist length. It was a shinier black and had orange streaks and tips in it.

"Analise! Come on!" Sirius called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. There were a lot of people with us, many jumped back a foot or two when I burst into flame and became a full fledged demon. I ran on air beside the people on brooms. I changed back to human form about 10 feet from the ground. I landed with both feet on the ground. Huh, who knew? Dogs land on all four feet too… Aparanetly half Siren ones too. Oh, little catch up for those of you who haven't read before, My father, Sesshomaru Itushi, was a demon, and my mother, Raylein Kevarla, was a Siren. Caught up? Good. ON WITH THE STORY! We broke into the Dursley's house. I perked my ears. I could hear Harry in his room.

"Guys, he's in his room." I said. They moved upstairs…

_**Harry Potter's P.O.V**_

(This part is mostly from the books, so all rights go to the real author. I want to make take clear.*walks out of courtroom a free woman…*)

Harry could hear voices down stairs. His first thought was burgulars. He could hear a voice that sounded kind of like Analise's, but he wasn't taking any chances. He heard the door click open and he raised his wand. There were a group of people standing in the stair well, eight or nine of them.

"Lower your wand before you take someone's eye out, boy." A growling voice called out.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about professor," Growled the voice, "Never got round to much teachin did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly." Harry lower his wand a little, but didn't relax his grip.

"Oh come on, Harry, it's not like we're going to bite! Well.. I might… but still." A female's voice called out. He knew that voice also.

"Analise?" He asked.

"Yep. Analise Kikio Elementa, at your service." She said. Another, slightly hoarce at that, voice called out to back her up.

"It's alright, Harry, We've come to take you away." Harry knew that voice, too.

"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Why are we all standing in the Dark?" said another voice. A wand flared up. They stood there chatting for a moment. Then they got his stuff together. When they got outside, Analise jumped right higher than he had seen anyone jump. Once she reached highest point, she turned into full demon form.  
"I will meet you there guys!" She called out.

"Ok, but be careful, Analise!" Sirius called out.

"I will don't worry! I have to meet up with Keela and Ramona, so I won't be at the house!" She said. And with that she was off before Sirius could disagree.

"That girl is as stubborn as a pack mule, I swear…" He said. And with that, they were off into the sky…

****** ***** **** Hiya! This is the second story in the series so I hope you follow with me to the Final Battle! Questions or comments, leave in the reviews. Ideas for my stories, reviews or messages. Bye until next chapter, faithful readers, Fire wolf Demon… **** **** **** **** ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I will be gone for the week of 6/3/12—6/11/12, so I will try to get another few chapters out, sorry if I don't. (This is no longer affective….)**

**Also, I have other stories I need to update, sooo updates will be slooooowwwww…**

**Sorry for the late updates. Been kinda busy.**

_Analise's P.O.V_

I soon landed in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione would be waiting for me upstairs. I tried to open the door, it was locked! There was no other way in. Might as well go see Keela and Ramona. Ramona had black hair with purple highlights, red eyes, and was the Spirit Elementa. They weren't staying at Sirius's house. We were training. We have had reason to believe that our enemies, they call themselves "Angels", have joined Voldemort. So- called Angels were the exact opposite of us. They have the wolf demon form, have control over the elements, but are nothing like us. They have bleached their fur and hair white. Their names are Aleye, Kiara, Riana, Becka, and Emma. Unlike us, they have a true leader. In our group, we don't have a named leader, but I usually handle most of the stuff. Their powers are weaker than ours. ANYWAY! Back to the story. I was in my lower wolf form, the one that goes up to Harry's chin. I trotted into the woods behind Sirius's house. I was about to Keela, Ramona, and mine meeting place, when I heard a twig snap behind me. Forget wands! I twisted around and leapt upon the black furred, chin high, wolf behind me. I pinned it down, only to find I was looking into the wolf face of none other than Ramona Elementa. I put on a wolfish grin.

"Pinned ya!" I said teasingly. Ramona Yipped playfully. She slid out from under me and tried to pin me, but I rolled and jumped back on her, pinning her again.

"Pinned ya again!" I said with pride.

"Alright alright! I get it Analise… But you are gonna get it…" She said evilly. _ Thud, Thud, ThudThud._ I heard paw beats behind me and got knocked off Ramona. I got pinned! The Horror Of It ALLLL! I was know looking into the face of the White and blue Furred she-wolf face of Keela Elementa.

"Ahh.. sweet revenge." She said. I nipped her and she got off.

"Hey I am still better than all of us!" I defended my pride. We all laughed, but then we suddenly stopped. All three of us smelt it.

"Ramona! Keela! Transform now, it's all five of them!" I yelled out the command. We all transformed. I was surrounded in a ball of flame, and when the flame cleared, I was a two Harry tall wolf. Black fur with red highlights… that's new.., flame running up my paws and part of my legs, and a shade of red and violet eyes. I had double tails, and each was tipped with flame, also.

Keela was surrounded by a ball of water. When it cleared, she was also a two Harry tall wolf. She had white fur with blue streaks, misty grey eyes, and water traveling up her paws and part of her legs. She only had one tail, but she had blue flame running down her spine and down her tail.

Now, Ramona, on the other hand, was surrounded by a purple mass. When it cleared, she was a two Harry tall wolf with black fur with purple streaks, red eyes, one tail, and was surrounded by a faint purple mist, with purple and black clouds circling her paws. Four white, two Harry tall, wolves stepped out of the woods. I recognized them as the so called Angels. From left to right, it was Kiara, Riana, Becka, and Emma. Aleye was missing. Aleye is the fire wolf, Kiara is the water wolf, Riana is the Spirit wolf, Becka is the air wolf, and Emma is the earth wolf.

"Where's the rest of your Clan, filthy Half-Breed?" Kiara spat out. Did I mention they were Pure-Bloods?

"Well hello to you too, Kiara. I might ask where your so called leader is at." I spat back, baring my teeth at the deputy.

"You shall see…" She said as I heard the battle- cry from behind me.

"Ramona, Keela, stances!" I ordered. Aleye jumped out of the woods and tried to leap and pin me. I responded with rearing up and raking her exposed belly. She let out a pained yelp. Becka and Emma were going after Ramona! I pushed Aleye into a tree and knocked the wind out of her. Ramona could take on Becka but not Becka and Emma. Earth and air were a natural combination. I lost Tony, but I wouldn't lose Ramona. A pang of guilt and sadness flittered through my heart at the thought of my soul-mate. It was my fault he was dead. The thoughts that fueled a rage. I had reached the fight between Ramona, Becka, and Emma.

**Slow-mo action!**

_Paw beats thudded on the ground as the wolf demon Analise, in a terrible, pain-filled rage, surged towards her friend and her attackers. Kiara, the Angel's deputy, swiped at a tree and made it fall in the fiery Elementa's path. She jumped the huge tree with a twist, new found hatred in her eyes. She landed on Emma, the Angel's Earth demon, back. The two girls tumbled on the thick- grassed ground. Ramona only had Becka to deal with, and Spirit and Air were evenly matched. Ramona clawed right under Becka's eye, and paw beats once again sounded as the Angel's Air demon raced back to the forest._

"_No you coward! Come back!" Aleye the Angel fire demon wheezed._

_Analise and Emma were still fighting. Kiara jumped into the scuffle, leaving her opponent, Keela, behind, stunned. Analise's fire powers could not wistand both earth and water. Keela, the Elementa water-wolf, leapt onto Kiara, having a scuffle all their own. Analise jumped and pinned Emma. She would not kill the young she-wolf. She let Emma up and soundly bit her out of the battle._

"_Ramona, go help Keela get Kiara under control." She said. The she-wolf hurried over to help Keela, and they soon had Kiara pinned down. Analise realized she hadn't seen Riana since the beginning of the battle. She had run for cover. Ramona and Keela bit Kiara out as did Analise to Emma._

_*~**End slow-mo~***_

Now it was just Aleye left. Aleye turned to leave,

"You won't win next time, Analise! I can grantee that!" Aleye said. I barked to get her on the move. Boy, she ran like a Doxey shottin for freedom!

**~*~Another person heard that bark…~*~**

Harry had just finished letting his fury out, when he heard a rather loud bark. He looked out the small, dust-covered widow to see three chin-high wolves trotting near the house, two black, one white. Even though they were far away, he could see the sleek, violet-eyed, wolf form of Analise. Harry heard Sirius Storming down stairs. The three wolves were at the door now and in place of the wolves, three, fifteen pear old girls standing in their place. Sirius had reached the door also.

"ANALISE!" Sirius shouted. Analise's wolf ears lowered down considerably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was reading over this story, and was like, 'oh my fricking gawd.' Literaty, I was trying not to hid my face in shame from my bad writing skills. Oh, and also, for those of you who read the Magic Clash series (A Soul Reaper of a Twin…The Shinigami and the Parselmouth) my computer got a virus on it, and I don't have access to MY HALF FINISHED chapter, so please be paitient. **

**Without further ado, I give you the third chapter of Wolf and Phoenix! **

**(Timeskip to the welcome feast, by the way.)**

Everybody's jaw was on the floor as the Sorting Hat had finished its song. I was seated at the Gryffindor table between Harry and George.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry and I responded at the same time. I toned out the rest of their conversation, taking a look around the Great Hall. I had never truly been in it, but had seen glimpses of it.

My thoughts were interrupted my Professor McGonagall, who was ready to read out the first year's names.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Calixen, Acila." A girl with short, blonde hair walked up.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gilligen, Kaname." A boy with semi-long black hair walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gilligen, Hiyori." A girl with black, long hair with blue underneath walked up, extanging glances with what I thought to be her brother.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hiyori gave a sigh of relief, and join her brother at the Gryffindor table.

"Inoue, Ayame." A girl with slightly forging features, and light brown hair in a bun walked up.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Shinge, Ichigo."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tiller, Shiki."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on, until it reached Zeller, Rose, who went to Hufflepuff. I went back to my thoughts, then sighed when they were once again interrupted by Dumbledore.

"To our newcomers, welcome!" said Dumbledore,  
"To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, and this is not it. Tuck in!"

Hiyori and Kaname Gilligen, who had taking seats across from me, were whispering animatedly, seemingly arguing.

"Um, excuse me," said Hiyori finnaly, "But could you tell us some things about the school, and classes and stuff?"

"Sure," I smiled, "Well, teacher wise…"I pointed at Severus Snape, "See that guy? He teaches Potions, and HATES Gryffindors. He will take points away for anything."

Fred scoffed, "AND he's a greasy git."

I smiled sweetly at Fred, "Freddie…"

"Y-yes?"

I dropped my smile, glaring at him, "Shut up."

"Y-yes m'am."

"Do NOT call me m'am! Makes me sound ooollllddd!" I complained, and Hiyori and Kaname snickered.

"ANYWAYS, Professor McGongall-the strict looking one- teaches Transfiguration. She is strict, but fair, also the head of Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick teaches charms, and is SUPER nice! The other ones I don't really know about…"

Kaname nodded politely, "Thank you. I am sure you know my name, but what is your's?"

"Analise Elementa. You can call me Anna if it's too long."

"Oh Anna…" Fred began.

"Yes, I do believe we will abuse this information-" George picked up.

"Definitely."

My eyes glinted dangerously, "You do, and I will throw you into the shop pink lady up there goes into."

Their eyes widened, and they looked down. I smirked triumphantly.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices" said Dumbledore, I groaned, I had barely eaten anything!  
"First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." I smirked. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that all magic in the corridors is forbidden, along with a long list of other things, which can be viewed in detail in his office.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round a unenthusiastic applause.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for House Quidditch teams will take place on-"

With my over sensitive hearing, I picked up the tiniest of, 'hem, hem's from the teacher table. No one else understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking. I looked down, not even wanting to see this.

"Thank you, Headmaster," An annoyingly sweet voice sounded, "for those kind words of welcome."

Oh.

My.

God.

You HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!?

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing VERY pointed teeth. I raised a sub-conscience hand over my mouth. Not even MY teeth were THAT pointed, and I was a WOLF DEMON?! "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

I grimaced. Why. Of. All. The. Stupid. Years. Did. I. HAVE. TO. COME. NOW!

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know all of you, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I exchanged looks with Hiyori, Kaname, Fred, and George.

"That's likely," We muttered, chorusing. All five of us lapsed into silent fits of laughter, Harry just shaking his head and laughing at us. We didn't pay attention any further, changing between playing random games, staring contest, insulting toad-lady, and plotting pranks. I saw a guy sitting next to Hiyori casting glances my way. He looked like a fifth year, and had semi long black hair. He saw me look at him, and looked down. I shook my  
head, and went back to my mindless wandering…

"…perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Toad-lady finished her speech, and sat back down. Dumbledore stood back up, and continued his speech. I quite suddenly turned around in my seat, pointing at Hermione.

"You! Smart-booky-person! Translation!" I demanded, earning giggles all around me.

Hermione leaned towards me, "Well, basicly, means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

I nodded quickly, then grimaced, "Thanks-waaaiiiittt-you actually listened to that?"

Hermione sighed, and I leaned back to my own seat. Hiyori was leaned over to the guy who had glanced my way, whispering to him.

Hermione and Ron soon called the first years, and Hiyori and Fang disappeared with a wave. I chatted with Fred and George about the pranks for this year (most revolved around toad-lady), and when I turned around, Harry was gone. Fred and George took their leave, and I stood up myself.

I got about halfway to the door, when I tripped over some object that skittered away, "Blastmyclumsiness!" I rushed out, before two arms caught me, and lifted me back to my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing horribly.

"No problem," said the guy behind me, and I turned around. It was the guy who was watching me earlier.

"Analise Elementa." I said with a dip of my head.

"Fang Kuran."

I glanced around, to see the hall almost empty, "We'd better go." Fang nodded, and we hurried through the halls.

I rounded the corner, to see the door about to close. I sprinted ahead, and caught it with my arm.

"What-who is that-oh, it's you. Go ahead," The Fat Lady sighed. I nodded my thanks, and Fang and I went inside.

We said our goodbyes, and I climbed the stairs for the dorm I had to myself, for reasons that should be obvious.

Once I got in my room, I sat at the window, looking at the full moon rising.

This would be an eventful year.

**Well, I think I did ok on this one, but I would like my reader's opinion!**

**Also, those of you who read my Magic Clash series, I have a poll that I would like ya to vote on!**

**Have a Merry Christma- erm…**

**Happy Hallowee- no, now that's not it…**

**Grrr… GOOD WEEKEND TO YOU!**


	4. A NOTE!

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! _**

**_I'm sosososooo sorry about my stories not being out! I'm piled beneath school, and home stuff!_**

**_First of all, my grandfather had to go to the hospital to get a cancer removed, so that took up my afternoons when I got home, and when he finnaly got to come home, I had to take care of his plant, chickens, ETC since he was unable to. I had/have some family coming over today and staying for awhile, so I won't be able to update today._**

**_Then the usual case of writer's block took hold of me._**

**_I was also/have been working on a personal story, and have been multitasking rouns five times a day._**

**_Then my computer crashed (again) and I couldn't get to the internet, and now I'm trying to figure out what crawled up in it and died, cause it's sayin it have no battery o.o''_**

**_I WILL GET TO MY STORIES! I PROMISEE!_**

**_Individual notes for each story I'm posting this on_**

**_The Shinigami and the Parselmouth- I planned to post it on Christmas, the next chapter is halfway done._**

**_Moonbeams Strike, Dragon's Delight- I lost the book -.-' I lost the frickin' book, and I have to order a new POA!_**

**_Harry and the Green Pearl Princess- ...my cat shut down the computer when I was jjuuuusssttt about to save the new chapter file..._**

**_I kicked her out of the house._**

**_Hisseyt Snape, or so She Thought- ...I went braindead... Will get to it._**

**_The Mauderess- The battery problem, it like attacked my files for this! I don't know what happened! This happened to the Potter Who was Raise By a Malfoy, too!_**

**_Darkstar's past- I've been having trouble with the plot line, and what I mentioned about happened to it, too..._**

**_Harry, Wolf, and TOotP- I...lost the book AND THE FILESSS _**

**_To put it lightly, my computer hates me!_**

**_Like I said, I will have control over this stupid thing soon, sooo..._**

**_CAIOOO!_**

**_-The Sixth Kuchiki_**

**_AKA_**

**_She-Cat_**

**_Candy _**

**_Yuuki_**


End file.
